2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranged
Ranged is a combat skill that uses a variety of different weapons, such as a shortbow, longbow, knifes, darts, javelins and thrown axes with ranged, just like with magic, it's possible to kill your enemy from a distance. This can give an archer an advantage in combat, most importantly when it is vital to get the first hit in such activities as the Duel Arena and Player killing. It is important to remember that mages have a weakness to ranged attacks and meleers have the advantage over rangers; this is called the combat triangle. 'Ranged Level Up Sound. ' Attack Styles Ranged has the three attack styles: Rapid, Accurate, and Long Range. These all allow for xp gains in these skills: ranged, hitpoints, and (for long range) defence. The attack style that gives the fastest xp gain is the rapid attack style. The Accurate style is not as fast as the Rapid style, but allows players to hit harder. If you find you are out of range for a particualr target, switching to the Long Ranged style often allows you to attack them. Using the Long Ranged setting allows you to shoot eight squares away instead of the limit of six for the other two styles. If you wish to remain level 1 defence, then you should take care not to use Long Ranged as you will gain defence xp. Ranged Bonus Ranged armour offers the highest ranged and magic defence bonuses. Short bows are recomended over longbows because they hit quicker when an opponent is up close. However this rule is reversed when you are shooting from a long distance. Rangers can use equipment such as amulets to increase bonuses and special prayers. Ranged Weapons Main article: Bow (weapon) '' Bows Bows are the most popular ranged weapon. They require two hands to wield, but because of their lack of a shield, some might opt for an alternative that allows for the use of a shield. The most powerful bow is the crystal bow, while the weakest is the bow. The most popular type of arrows, which are the ammunition used for bows, is generally Iron arrows because of how cheap it is, but richer players can choose rune. For a new player starting out, the best bow is the shortbow, until they reach around level 30 ranged and can change for a maple shortbow. The best bow that can be bought without the need of a quest is the magic shortbow, wieldable at level 50 ranged. The longbow versions of these items have the same power as a shortbow, although they do not preform as well in short distances. Arrows ''Main article: Arrow Throwing weapons The requirement to wield these is the Tourist Trap quest. Knives Main article: Throwing knives '' Darts ''Main article: Dart '' Javelins ''Main article: Javelins '' Thrownaxes ''Main article: Thrown axes '' TokTz-xil-ul TokTz-xil-ul, also known as obsidian throwing rings, require 60 range to use. They are the strongest form of thown weapon in 2006scape. The only way to obtain them is as a drop from TzHaar-Xil or by purchasing them from TzHaar-Hur-Tel's Equipment Store. Dwarf Multicannon ''Main article: Dwarf multicannon Unlike any other weapon in the game, the cannon can hit up to 30 consistantly against a group of monsters reguardless of their level. This cannon is a useful tool for slayer tasks as it kills so quickly. The cannon requires cannonballs to fire, both of which can be bought from other players. Cannonballscan be made with steel bars at level 35 Smithing. The cannon can not be created, but can be bought after the completion of the Dwarf Cannon quest. Armour Leather Armour Main article: Leather equipment '' Snakeskin Armour ''Main article: Snakeskin armour '' Dragonhide Armour ''Main article: Dragonhide armour Dragonhide armour, made out of dragonhide and is some of the strongest ranged armour worn for ranged. Other Useful ranged items *Archer Helm *Robin Hood Hat *Ranger Boots *Archer Ring Making Ranged items *''See Fletching '' *''See crafting '' Category:Skills Category:Ranged